l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Octavius
Octavius was a member of the human tribe of Hanif. He became the first Warlord of the Yodotai Empire and followed it as a Spectral Martyr after his death. Family The Hanif was a human tribe who lived in small towns, and they had confidence one to each other to survive. In these days they did not know anything about Gods. Octavius was the son of a wise elder of the tribe. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 223-224 Dawn of the Yodotai Octavius was a smither in a small town, married, and the couple had an infant. His father foresaw that Octavius would be a great man, but he was happy as a smither. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 241 In the year 45 a light appeared in a hill in the middle of the Hanif lands. Octavius' father approached who seemed to be a spirit resembling a great warrior. He was Conquest, spirit of one of the dead sons of Caelus, the Sky, and Gaia, the Earth. Conquest saw in Octavius the same than his wise father, and they talked three days and nights, and when they finished the elder told his people about how the the children of the Gods had been thrown from the heavens. The arrival of Conquest, Deity of War, was the beginning of the expansionistic Yodotai Empire, which would be the heralds of the Gods and had the divine duty as conquerors of the whole continent, in one prosperous and pacific nation. The elder died after he ended his tale. Octavius stepped forth and claimed the leadership of the Yodotai. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 224 He was known as Octavius the First. Spiritforge (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Hanif people leaves Those who did not accepted him left these lands, and they remained to be known as the Hanif. They knew the Yodotai were entirely unreasonable, and that was why they had left the nascent Yodotai Empire, moving to the place known as the Burning Sands. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Divine Advisors Octavius had the spirit of Justice for one year as advisor, replaced by Fidelity for one week, later appeared Devotion, and the last was Shadow, who banished after one day. All of them counseled the basics of the Yodotai Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 231 Conqueror Octavius was the first to set foot on this continent, and he led the Yodotai into victory against countless empires as his Yodotai Warlord. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 225 Great Crusade Conquest told Octavius the tenents of the Yodotai society. A Great Crusade was called, and war ravaged the lands nearby. Conquest trained them in the art of war, and blessed the Yodotai in battle, even fighting alongside them. All the people around the Yodotai lands were conquered, and Octavius moved North, toward the sea. In the North coast the Yodotai and the Kingdom of Radia confronted during the year 60. Its King, Gradiel, withdrew to the city coast of Akkanon. Death In 102 during the Battle That Must Not Be Forgotten Gradiel shattered Octavius's sword, the Blade of the Depths, but died pierced by his spear Spiritforge. Conquest appeared to warn his people, but it was too late. The Mighty and Merciless Sea sent a tsunami which stroke the coast, killing many of the Yodotai, including Octavius. She was the only living God who appeared to Octavius. The remnants of the Yodotai army left the place, in the first defeat of the nascent Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 225, 231 Succesor Marius, his son, became the new leader of the Yodotai and took the title of Emperor to guide his people. After death Conquest waited for him in the afterlife and showed him how to return to his people, as Yodotai Spirit Soldier. He would spend eternity fighting to protect his descendants and to achieve his dream. Sometimes, when the conquest was worthy, Octavius could be seen fighting alongside his descendants as well. Octavius (LBS - The Awakening flavor) During the resumed invasion of the Radia Kingdom, led by his grandsom Quintus, Octavius and other Yodotai ancestors appeared alongside with Conquest to fight there in the year 180. The Kingdom of Radia was destroyed. Octavius when died, was advised he could appear alongside his people during battle, but it would deny a peaceful afterlife. Octavius did not doubt and led the spectral legions of the Yodotai who had fallen. He would be beside the Warlord that eventually would reach his dream of one unified nation. Incarnation Aurelian, the Yodotai Emperor of the 12th century, was the incarnation of Octavius. Aurelian (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) The devotion of his descendant was so great that in 1160 he was able to call forth Octavius to his side to battle his enemies, such as in the final assault into the Senpet capitol, the Great Eye of the Desert. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 232 See also * Octavius/Meta External Links * Octavius (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Yodotai Members Category:Hanif Members